Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2
|image name=Clash 2.jpg |english=Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト-激闘忍者大戦! 2 |romaji=Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 2 |game system=GameCube |series=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |previous=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |next=Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution |japanese release=December 4, 2003 |english release=September 26, 2006 }} Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2, known as Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 2 in Japan and Naruto: Clash of Ninja European Version in Europe, is the second instalment of the Gekitō Ninja Taisen (Clash of Ninja) series. Gameplay Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 offers several different game modes such as Arcade mode, VS mode, and Story mode. You can unlock new features such as new characters, stages, and modes by accomplishing certain tasks in the game. Once accomplished, an item will appear in Anko's shop and the player may buy with money earned from fighting. The roster is also notably more updated from Clash of Ninja, where it is more notably praised. A large notable series mainstay in this instalment is the feature to not only fight one on one, but now 4-way brawls have been added, with characters being able to switch their targets mid-fight, and enabling multiplayer with up to 4 players on field at the same time. Also new are air throws, where certain character are able to throw their foes in midair, though even these can be escaped from like normal throws on ground. The game follows the plot of the series, in story mode, starting from Naruto's graduation from the Academy to the end of the Chūnin Exams. There are also several fights which may be purchased from Anko that go into detail about things not fully explained in the series. Another mode featured is "Oboro (Haze) Mode", where the player enters a normal 4-way brawl but they instead engage with haze clones that progressively re-spawn in increasing numbers as more are defeated, making the goal to defeat as many as possible before being overwhelmed. Playable Characters Reception Critical reaction ranges from average ratings to fairly high and respectable ones. G4's X-Play gave Clash of Ninja a three out of five, claiming that while the game has "slick cel-shaded graphics and strong animation," the game's characters are all somewhat similar and lacks in the two-player department. Mark Bozon at IGN gave this game an 8.2 out of ten, and said that the game is quite easy to get involved in, even for those unfamiliar to the Naruto series. He also praises the game for its easy-to-learn combos and character roster. Trivia * An extra 10,000 coins can be earned if there is a saved file of Naruto: Clash of Ninja on the player's memory card. * There is a limited edition Naruto trading card in every marked box of Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2. It's a hydrofoil Mission featuring Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with Gamakichi, a slug, and a snake respectively. The card does not come in Player's Choice editions. * The GameCube Clash of Ninja series was ended after Clash of Ninja 2 in America, primarily because of the Nintendo Wii console launching close to Clash of Ninja 2's release date. As such, this is the last game in the American Clash of Ninja to be a translated version of a Japanese game; with the Revolution series that has continued for the three years since, new games have been created for the Wii, featuring characters and stages that were not in the subsequent non-localised GameCube counterparts. ** The Third Hokage and the Sound Five from Gekitō Ninja Taisen 3 and 4'' currently have yet to make an American ''Clash of Ninja début. * Later on near the end of 2006 Clash of Ninja 2 was released in a combo pack with The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. * Only 10 characters are able to "teleport": Naruto in his demon fox form (for his down strong attack), Rock Lee in his Eight Gates form (he does so during his Reverse Lotus), Might Guy for his up strong attack, Kakashi (his down strong attack like Naruto's, which for him is the Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique), Orochimaru for his back strong attack (which is a mere Body Flicker Technique) and both Kakashi and Sasuke in their Sharingan modes (for Kakashi, his down strong attack is the same as normal, with the back strong attack being the famous copying technique; Sasuke in normal form can teleport with a heel drop with back strong, while up strong and running strong in Sharingan is similar). Iruka and Mizuki can also employ the Body Flicker Technique for their down and back strong attacks, as well as for several of their combos; Sakura also has the same concept as well. Shikamaru can teleport into different combos off of his back strong, which is his famous "thinking stance". ** Lee by the time before Gekitō Ninja Taisen 3 was the only character to have a down special. ** Sakura, Iruka and Mizuki are also the only characters with an automatic Body Replacement Technique for their back strong attack upon counter activation, and also ones that cost no chakra. * Akamaru and Karasu are the only two characters who don't have a special, this was fixed in Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3 and 4. * Censorship is seem to be found in this game with some of the voice acting. As many lines of dialogue that were found in the anime were altered in the translation for a younger audience. As words like "Kill" or "Death" are replaced with "Destroy" or "Defeat". Despite the fact that Clash of Ninja 2 has a Teen Rating in the United States. * Both Japanese and English versions respectively have Hiruzen Sarutobi as the announcer. * Both the Chidori and the Lightning Cutter in this series (before the timeskip) actually possess guard points/auto-guard in the series, allowing Sasuke and Kakashi to literally run through attacks while blocking through them. * If Lee performs the Front Lotus on Gaara, as a nod to his usage against him in the preliminaries he will kick him up 6 extra times before performing the actual technique. References Category:Video games es:Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2